Love From Another World
by XBecauseI'mBatmanX
Summary: All he wanted to was eat, but now he's trapped in a world of zombies and is falling for the boy scout who keeps aiming for his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I redid chapter one a little because I just did not like it the way it was...sorry. Chapter two should be up soon Lisa!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri and A.U-ish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil or Devil May cry.**

* * *

It was a extremely gorgeous day. The sun was shinning. Birds were chirping and children could even be heard laughing in the distance as they played on the luscious green grass. Yes it was a rarely peaceful day, but peaceful or not it was still boring.

"I'm not gonna lie," the silver haired man started to say as he leaned back in his chair and propping his feet upon his desk. "today blows."

A tall blonde woman scoffed and rubbed chalk on the end of her pool stick. "Geez Dante, you sound like you want demons to be running around all the time. Enjoy the peace."

Dante huffed looking at the woman. "I don't want demons running around it's just that when you are sort of strapped for cash you could use a little extra work." He shrugged. "Days like these are welcomed, but are just another reminder of how broke I always am. Plus I am hungry and bored."

Dante was a notorious demon slayer. So much so he had his own agency that he had dubbed 'Devil May cry'. At times he found it odd that he hunted demons. Dante was a half demon. His mother human and his father the devil himself. Even though he demon slayer was born a half demon he found it his job to protect humans. Of course he did not just go in guns blazing and kill demons (no matter how fun it sounded), no he had to get the facts as well. Some demons did not bother humans so he did not find it necessary to kill them.

Quite recently the number of demon attacks had been zero. In ordered to get paid he needed to kill a couple demons. He was currently broke, hungry and apparently out of work at the moment.

She rolled her eyes and lined up the pool stick. "When are you not hungry? I think you starving for a while will do you some good."

"What?" the half demon looked at her in confusion.

"All you ever eat is pizza. Not eating seems a healthier thing for you to be doing."

"Who said I wanted pizza?"

"Alright, tell me you don't want pizza and I will buy you the food you want right now."

When she was met with silence she smiled as she lined at her shot saying, "That's what I thought," before shotting and making only three in the side pocket.

"You're getting rusty." Dante commented.

"Oh quiet. It's better than you. As I recall you have lost several games to Lady."

He rolled his eyes. "All were rigged of course."

"Oh, of course."

"Well, not all of them. The ones I won weren't rigged. Come to think of it-"

The demon's sentence fell short when a middle aged woman ran through the doors of the notorious Devil May Cry. The woman took a moment to catch her breath. A child stood behind his mother peering out from behind her to look at demon curiously, his small fists clinging to her dress.

"Please," she pleaded. "We need you. There is a demon around the children."

The half breed wasted no time in grabbing his guns. "Trish, you are more than welcome to tag along."

"Thanks a lot." Trish said sarcastically before turning to the mother. "Ma'am, where are these kids exactly?"

"Down the street. You cannot miss it. She is terrorizing a whole group of children." her child hid his face in the ruffles of her dress. " I can show you if you want."

"No, you and the kid stay put." Dante ordered. "I will handle it from here."

The two demon slayers were off out the door in a matter of seconds. Dante scanned the area as he ran down the street. "I don't see a demon, do you?" he shouted over to his companion.

"She said it was around a group of children and she even went as far as to call it a 'she'." she yelled back. "Look for a female demon."

He nodded and peered into the distance. Moments later he spotted something. "I think I see something." he shouted making the blonde look.

Trish frowned running along side the demon hunter."I don't see anything."

"Wait for it."

A blur of a woman soon came into view. Her movements frantic and jerky. A group of children were gathered around her. As the two approached they could hear her yelling as she slung her arms around.

"Don't bother trying!" She pointed a bony finger at certain child yelling at him.

Her voice was low and hypnotic; a clear sign of a demon. Another thing the demon hunter spotted were her claws. It was clear that she had dulled them somehow to make them look more human, but the faded purple in the cuticles of her nails gave it away. She was an old demon, her skin lightly wrinkled and appearing to be somewhat orange. (Another obvious demon sign.) Her hair was a mop of faded black curls that didn't seem to want to hide her pointed ears. She continued to yell, waving the sleeves of her tattered and torn black dress all about.

"You!" She yelled again pointing at another child. "Will amount to nothing! And you! You make it a habit to steal from your parents and become a petty thief! Little girl he leaves you!" The woman knelt down and grabbed the girls shoulders.

"That's enough," Trish yelled walking over quickly and taking the girl from her before saying calmly, "Kids go home." She ordered pointing in the opposite direction. The group of children scurried about, running off in different directions.

"So this is the demon, hu?" Dante walked over frowning at the old woman. Thinking it over a moment Dante sighed. "Well, we can't kill her. She's crazy not harmful."

"I am not crazy!" The old woman spat at Dante before hissing at him and stepping forward. Trish stood in her way. The woman glared at her before pointing. "You're lover will fall in a snake pit!"

Dante laughed at Trish's bewildered face.

"Don't laugh!" She yelled at the half breed and pointed to him. "Your lover will have parasites!"

It was Trish's turn to laugh. "Who the hell have you been hanging around Dante?

Dante's smile remained as he chuckled. "No one with parasites, I assure you. Okay, crazy lady, let's get you to a nice holding cell."

"I am not crazy!"

"Dante, are you sure we should bring her back? She seems a little...unstable."

"We can't kill her and we can't let her terrorize children." he shrugged. "Let's hold her until we can find a place for you."

"You know we won't be getting paid now, right?"

He shrugged and grabbed the woman's arm tugging her along. "Okay, miss I am just taking you to a nice cell for a while."

"Devil May Cry." She murmured quietly.

Dante looked down at her. "What?"

"You are taking me to Devil May Cry."

* * *

The rest of the evening continued to be quiet. The mother had thanked him for getting the old demon away from the kids and had even given him a pie. The demon slayer happily ate the whole thing and decided to let it digest. He sighed sitting down and turning the television on. Trish stood looking down at the demon.

"You know we will never find a place for that old hag."

"I know. I will take her out in the middle of nowhere and let her lose."

"Dante, that's cruel. She's not a dog."

Dante just shrugged his eyes fixated on the television not really caring. Trish sighed sitting next to him. "You're impossible."

The two watched television in silence for the passing hour until the door opened.

"Lady?" Trish asked standing up.

Lady was another demon slayer just plain ass kicker. Lady had not got along with Dante when they had first met. She even went as far as to shot a missile at him and then shot him in the forehead. Later on they became friends and now she helps out at Devil May Cry. Lady even had a room here. Well, a room she shared with Trish. Dante was surprised when he had walked in on the two, but got over it the next second. He should of seen it coming. They had a lot in common. Dante swore they fell in love over their mutual annoyance for him. After all he had gotten off to a bad start with Trish as well. What could he say? He had bad luck with woman. For some reason they all wanted him dead.

Trish walked briskly to the door. "You were out all night. You kind of had me worried."

The smaller Raven haired woman smiled. "Sorry I had you guys waiting." She slid off her jacket. "What did you guys do today? Still quiet I hope."

Dante's face broke into a smile. "How was the snake pit?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Shut up-"

"How did you know about that?"

The two looked over at the smaller woman confused.

"That actually happened?" Trish asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but how did you guys know about it?"

Trish looked at Dante. "She wasn't crazy."

Dante went back to watching T.V. "Well, we don't know that. She just got lucky. It was all a coincidence."

Lady looked between the two. "Anyone wanna fill me in on what's going on?"

"You still think she's crazy?"

"Umm yeah," The Dante said as if it were obvious, " No one can predict the future that easily. No, not even that. It's just not possible."

Trish rolled her eyes. "We'll see. I think we need to talk with her."

Lady sighed. "Fine, no one tell me."

* * *

The three made there was to the holding cell in the basement area.

"So she knew I was gonna fall in a snake pit? She told you guys and no one warned me? I expect this from Dante, but not from you Trish."

The blonde sighed. "She was rambling. How was I supposed to know she could predict the future?"

"She can't." Dante interjected. "And we are not coming down here to get lotto numbers. We are going to decided where to drop her off."

Lady frowned. "Dropped her off? Like a dog?"

Dante frowned. "Oh come on, it's the only thing I can do. I can't kill her. She not dangerous, just crazy."

"I am not crazy!"

Dante sighed, "Here we go."

"You!" she pointed to Lady. "You are the one who fell in the snake pit. You were nearly bitten."

"Yeah, I was!" Lady said surprised.

Dante just rolled his eyes. "Of course, you were almost bitten. You fell in a snake pit. When one falls in a snake pit the possibility of a snake bite becomes high. I can't believe I have to point that out."

The old woman glared. "Hush half breed! You will do wise to listen to my 'ramblings'. Your time is running short."

Dante smiled. "Sorry to correct you,but I am kind of immortal. I have more than enough time."

"I am not talking about your death!" she hissed."You live on for a long long time. I am talking about the time you have left in this world."

Dante frowned. "Not quite following."

She gave the demon slayer and ominous smile, showing her fangs. "Oh, you will understand soon enough. My only advice for you is follow the dog."

Lady frowned. "A dog?"

The old hag let out a high pitched laugh. "Is that the only part your are concerned about?"

Dante shrugged. "She likes dogs. Besides, none of that is going to happen."

Trish sighed, "We will see when the time comes."

Dante sighed as well, "Now what do we do with you?"

The old woman scowled. "Let me go."

"Afraid I can't just let you go. The people around these parts are afraid of you. After all you did give their kids nightmares."

"I told them the truth! I cannot help what I see!"

"But still..."

"Let me go!"

"Well," Lady started. "I think Dante was right about driving out and leaving her somewhere."

"You wish to abandon me in the middle of nowhere like some dog?"

"If you really had powers to see the future you would have seen this coming." Dante commented.

"I cannot see everything!"

Trish sighed, "Guys it's late. We can decide what to do with her tomorrow."

"But, he won't be here tomorrow." The woman stated.

Lady looked at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"I was not lying when I said his time here was short."

* * *

Once back upstairs the three had no time for rest. Not a moment after they had entered the room an urgent call was answered. Lady picked up the phone smoothly and wrote down the details.

Dante yawned. "We finally get a job and it's around my bed time."

"Thought you'd be happy. Now you can finally get that pizza you wanted."

"Once again who, said I wanted pizza...besides they don't deliver this late."

"Come on you two. " Lady said strapping on her guns. "We got a strange one."

Dante sighed following the two females out the door. "Of course."

Trish nodded walking outside and opening the car door for Lady then getting in the drivers seat. "What's so strange about it?"

"It's very sluggish for a demon. People can avoid, but if they are close enough there is no getting away."

Dante nodded getting in the car with them. "That doesn't sound too strange."

"Yeah, but it's not even trying to hide. It smack dab in the middle of the damn city." Lady shook her head. "Usually even the dumbest of demons keep a low profile and this- Oh keep going straight. We are going to hit the main street soon."

Trish drove rather quickly, smoothly avoiding obstacles others humans would never be able to avoid. As the cop cars came into view she slammed the breaks, putting it into park.

Dante was the first out of the car. He walked over to the scene calmly. In the middle of the area surrounded the armed policemen was creature by the likes he had never seen. It was tall and a dark colored grey. The creatures mouth had a very wide and impressive set of teeth making it look gruesome. The red eyes and the blood stains only added to the effect. Lady was right about it's sluggish movements. It moved only one step at a time and spent most it's time and effort walking towards something.

Dante lifted his gun, his finger on the trigger. This should be en easy kill. One shot to the head and he would get paid and go home. He fired off two rounds just to be safe expecting and watched as the creature did not fall. Instead the creature only staggered back slightly. This surprised Dante a little. Only a little. Some demons couldn't be killed with just one shot of course. That part was not shocking the shocking part came when the creature regenerated.

Well...that was new.

Dante fired again, this time aiming for the heart. Once again the creature only staggered back slightly.

"Oh, you got to be shitting me."

The creature slowly turned to him and with out any warning whatsoever stretched it's arms and grabbed the half breed tightly. So much for being slow! Dante decided that moment play time was officially over and pulled out his sword,successfully chopping off the arms of the beast . The arms fell to the ground, releasing the demon in the process and turned to ash.

The creature howled in pain only to regenerate it's arms seconds later. Dante scowled and decided to just chop the damn thing into pieces. He sliced the creature only to have it regenerate over and over again. The half breed was slowly becoming annoyed.

"Really?" he spat holding his sword in front of him, his jaw clenched in aggravation. Trish and Lady began shooting at it repeatedly from different angles. Dante decided to do the same from the other side. The thing howled in anger at the attacks coming from both sides. It bared it's teeth as it stretched it's arm to swat at the demon. Dante easily dodged.

"Not again, buddy." The demon smirked as he lept away from the arm.

"Trish!"

Dante looked over to see Trish in the other arm of the beast. Lady took action and shot the arm. As Dante drew his sword to cut the arm off again another creature sprouted from the arm holding Trish. It was more hideous than the creature they were fighting now. Deciding to ignore it, Dante slashed off the arm and Trish was once again free.

"Let me try something!" Lady shouted and took the pin out of a incendiary grenade. "Stand back." She aimed and tossed it at the monster. The grenade flashed before making the creature burst into flames. It howled once again before convulsing and exploding all on its own.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lady asked as she ran over to Dante all the while looking at what remained.

Dante shrugged. "Another weird demon I suppose..."

"What's wrong?" Trish asked concerned.

Dante shook his head. "This thing smells terrible. Like a rotting corpse."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, but the way this things looks I don't expect it to smell like roses."

Dante shook his head. "No, like a rotting 'human' corpse. But something is off. I think this thing might have once been human."

Lady shook her head. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I could be wrong." Dante suggested.

Trish shook her head. "No, we can't take chances. I will ask them to look this thing over."

Dante nodded to her before she walked away. Lady followed not to far behind her. The demon slayer sighed and watched as the humans put out the flaming corpse.

"Well, another day another dollar."

Dante looked at the creature a moment longer.

"What the hell are you?" he murmured quietly.

A distant bark made the demon slayer turn his head. The silver haired man scanned the area until he spotted it.

A dog...

The mutt was weaving it's way through the crowd barking randomly. It looked frightened to say the least. Dante continued to watch it run gracefully through the crowd of humans. He was becoming a little memorized by it's movements. Did all dogs move with such...what was the word...grace? It was strangely odd. He soon found himself remembering the old hags words.

_"My only advice for you is follow the dog"_

Dante sighed. "Okay, I'll bite." The demon hunter started walking over to the stray dog. "Hey Fido!" He called out only a short distance from it now. As Dante approached the dog's head shot up to look in the demon's direction. Pulling it's ears back he growled at the half breed.

"Easy there killer. I am just testing something."

Dante was closer now, so close he could touch the dog. As he reached out to pet it the dog jerked it's head back and fled down the street.

"Hey Fido! Come back!" Dante yelled before giving chase. It was time to follow the dog and put this silly 'future seeing' nonsense to rest. He'd follow this mutt and prove all three of those woman wrong.

The dog was certainly fast, but Dante was more than sure he could catch it. He picked up his pace and reached out a hand as he neared the dog. The half breed smirked and reached out to grab the dog's tail.

"Gotcha! Now-"

What happened next Dante could not explain. It was so sudden and so powerful that words really failed to describe it. The dog howled and a bright light engulfed the both of them. Dante closed his eyes due to the intensity of the light. When the demon slayer thought he could not be anymore confused until when he fell. He had no idea how he fell of what he fell off off, but he was falling deeper and deeper with nothing to grab onto. Even if he wanted to reach out for something he couldn't move. Before the demon could start to panic the white light turned to black and he lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved. See ya soon and stay safe guys!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry this took forever. v.v I will fix most of the mistakes later. I just wanna get this up for now.**

* * *

Leon was use to this kind of thing, really. It wasn't the first time he ran out of ammo and was forced to flee before he was surrounded. Not that he couldn't handle being surrounded. Once again he was use to that kind of thing. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect something dangerous to be around every corner. He was always on guard because of it. Always tense and waiting for the next bad thing to happen. On edge as he may be he did not let it get to him. The Raccoon City survivor knew better than to let these things get to him. That is why he always took things seriously and not seriously at the same time. For example: He would listen to Ramon in his oh-so-serious and threatening tone then he would mock him. Why would he mock him? Well it pissed Roman off; which is always fun to watch and listen in on. But in the end he does take the words to heart. He knows every bad guy loves to leave hints in their rants and he can't afford not to listen to every word. Even if it is a bit over used. Ramon really needed to get new threats. His were so boring. There had been a few times Leon had to stifle a yawn because of it.

Getting out of his thoughts the dirty blonde continued his usual daring escape. It wasn't hard to outrun the villagers, but the man with the chainsaw was always a problem. No shotgun ammo for him meant having to outrun the bastard. The low growl of the chainsaw was fading in the distance and Leon could actually let out a sigh of relief. He was losing the crazy people. That meant he could look for ammo and get back on track. Maybe he could just grenade the assholes. That was always helpful.

Looking up head the agent could see a house coming into view. That was both good and bad at the same time. One one hand, there could be goodies in there and on the other hand, there could be angry ass villagers waiting to gut him.

Decisions... Decisions...

Opening the door slowly, he entered the home. He looked around and seeing nothing of danger he entered. Slowly he made his way to the steps and walked up them. Reaching the top floor he lowered his gun. The top floor was also empty. Nothing but a bunch of tables and a bed.

Leon sighed and relaxed only a little. Figures the moment he took to relax he'd convulse. A sudden sharp pain shot to his chest making him gasp. The pain was unbearable, but he had been through it before. Those damn bugs in his body making him weak. He hated when this happened. It was the only time where he didn't have control; where he couldn't do a damn thing but fall to his knees in pain. As pain shot through his chest again he gasped for air knowing what was coming next. Coughing up blood the pain stopped and he fell like a lifeless doll to the floor.

* * *

Dante considered himself to be a lucky person. Even though he didn't really believe in luck. He just couldn't believe in all that bull. Being a detective he always relied on facts. But all his beliefs seemed to go out the window when the fucking mutt he had been chasing pulled him into another place. He refused to believe the old hag's words.

_i"You live on for a long long time. I am talking about the time you have left in this world."/i_

He refused to believe he was in another world. He was just simply in another part of the world. A very dark and depressing part of the world that freakin' stunk to high heavens. Everything around him smelled as if it were rotting from the inside out. Uck. No wonder that damn dog stuck so much. The dog...where was it anyway?

The demon looked around for said mutt. What did the dog look like again? Dante frowned thinking it over. The dog was white...and brown maybe? Nah it was white and come to think of it the dog was huge. Maybe it was a half wolf breed? Dante shrugged. Why did he really even care what breed it was? Shaking his head the demon hunter searched for the dog.

Standing not too far int he distance was the dog. The creature was in fact a huge ass white dog. Dante could see as the creature looked into the distance that it's eyes were gold and held great depth. The mutt had a thick white coat that contrasted with the darkness of the forest making him stand out more. He stood as proud as any pure breed would; his head held high as if he were royalty. Dante did notice something on the dog he had not noticed before, his rear left leg was covered in dry blood around his ankle. The dog held it up off the ground as he stood.

"Hey Fido," Dante called getting the dog's attention. "What are you staring at?"

The dog let out a low whine before barking ahead of him. Dante sighed and walked over to the dog to see what all the fuss was about. As he stood beside the dog he could see a house in the distance.

"Creepy house in the middle of a creepy forest. Good call. You are obviously bad at directions. I bet that old lady told me to follow you because she hates me."

The wolf dog looked at him in confusion. Dante sighed.

"Fine we will go have a look, but only a look. I need to find out where I am."

The dog chose to head off without the demon-slayer.

"Hey! ...Damn dog...errm wolf? Oh who cares."

Against his better judgement he followed the dog to the creepy house.

"Boarded windows are always a good sign." Dante muttered sarcastically. "Okay Fido, let's...Fido?"

The dog walked quietly into the home.

"You're the most impatient dog I ever met." The demon-slayer mumbled. "Oh and the door's already open. Another good sign."

Sighing the half breed walked into the home. Nothing out of the ordinary. The silence was strange. Almost too quiet. Dante observed the house with interest. It was obviously abandoned and had been untouched for a while. He walked over to one of the windows to observe the boards. It was strange. The board had been broken from the outside. Could be because of vandals, but the house was bare. What could a thief want? The demon-slayer picked up a broken piece of board that lay at his feet. It looked it over frowning.

"Claw marks?" He murmmered.

On the back of the old broken piece of wood was evidence of some sort of claw mark. The scratches looked human, but no human could do this. Whoever lived in this home was trying to keep something out. Something not human. The demon-slayer scowled gripping the hold on his gun. He jumped startled when he heard the loud bark from the dog.

Looking around he saw the dog was no longer on the first floor of the home. Dante walked over to the stair railing and peered over. The dog stood at the top of the steps wagging it's tail at something excitedly before limping out of his view. Slowly Dante worked his way up the stairs. Once on the top floor he saw the dog wagging it's tail at something on the floor. The demon frowned; the dog being too big and blocking his view. Coming around the side Dante finally saw what was causing the dog's excitement.

On the floor lay a man. The man to appeared to have fallen forward and was laying face down sprawled across the floor. From what Dante could see he wore a light brown aviator jacket and blue pants. A gun was strapped the the man's leg supporting Dante's theory that there was something out there. Kneeling down, Dante began to reach out to the man, but stopped when he heard the dog growl. He looked at the dog curiously and pulled his hand away. The growling stopped. Dante reached out again and sure enough the dog growled.

Dante sighed. "I just need to check his pulse."

Dante felt silly for talking to a dog, but wasn't surprised when the dog stopped his growling. He was a smart dog. Even if the mutt couldn't understand him, the dog could pick up the reassurent tone in the demon slayer's voice.

Reaching out for a third time Dante placed two fingers on the man's neck checking for a pulse. Sure enough it was there.

"He's alive." Once again Dante had no idea why he was talking to the dog.

Slowly he turned the man onto his back to get a look a him. Did Dante just say man? What he actually meant to say was very handsome man. Dead sexy man. Jesus it should be against the law for a male to have such long lashes. Dante shook his head. Like he said, the man was in every way beautiful. From his soft dirty blonde hair to his long thick lashes. The only flaw he could think of on the man was his height. Compared to the half breed he was short.

The dog decided at that moment he had waited long enough for the blonde to wake and went to licking his face. The man groaned and the dog backed away. Slowly the blonde opened his eyes.

Dante scoffed at his eye color. "Of course they're blue."

The moment Dante spoke those baby blues went into full panic mode and before Dante knew it he had a knife thrown into his shoulder. The half breed stumbled, caught off guard by the action and the blonde shot to his feet. When Dante looked back at him he had gun aimed for is head.

"I am surprised," Dante pulled the knife from his shoulder. The blonde watch him carefully. "Every other time I get distracted by a pretty face they just aim for my head."

The blonde smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to break tradition." he aimed the gun for the half breeds head. "Now enough playing around, who sent you? Was it Saddler?"

"A saddle?"

"Saddler."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you work for him."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, for one you have a ridiculous outfit. Secondly, you have an unnatural healing ability."

Dante casually looked over to his now healed shoulder. The only evidence that it had even happened was the tear in his jacket. "I have always had that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Look blondie, calm down. I am not out to hurt you. If I wanted you dead I would have done it while you were out cold."

The man lowered his gun, but only a little. "If you don't work for saddler then why are you here?"

"Where is here exactly?"

His gun lowered a tad more. "Spain."

"Spain?...I knew that old hag was full of it."

The gun was finally lowered as the smaller man looked at him puzzled. After a moments thought the gun was put away.

"My name is Leon." The blonde- No Leon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry for stabbing you."

Dante smiled. He was apologizing for stabbing him? That would be a first. "Not a problem. Ya know you gotta be the first person to apologize for trying to kill me. I am Dante by the way."

"Dante?" Leon said testing out the name. The demon-slayer could not ignore how much he liked his name coming from the others mouth. "So, Dante, why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Accident. You wouldn't happen to know what the hell is going on here?"

Leon sighed. "Well, it's a long story. I don't know if I trust you enough to tell you or not."

"Okay, let me get this trust issue out of the way. If I wanted to kill you now, I would."

The blonde raised a slender brow. "You sound so confident for someone who just got stabbed."

The silver haired man scoffed, "You caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

Dante then decided from now on he would chose his words more carefully around the blonde. Because at that moment he barely dodged another attack on his other shoulder.

"Again? What's with you and that knife?"

The blonde only stared.

"Look I know my beauty has been known to stun a few people, but feel free to talk-"

"Your reflexes," Leon stated.

Dante frowned.

"They aren't human." he finished narrowing his eyes once more at the demon hunter.

"Never claimed to be human."

That's when the blonde slowly put a hand on his gun. Dante could only scowl.

"I told you I am not out to harm you."

"Not being human is a dangerous thing to be."

Dante frowned, Leon words only making him more aware that there was a possible demon out there."So you know about demons?" he smiled. "I knew you weren't a normal human." No normal human could harm him. He had to be trained to take down things bigger and stronger than him.

Leon only looked at him confused. "I know men that could pass for demons, but other than that there are no actual demons here. Unless you are talking about the infected."

"Infected?" Is that what he thought they were?

The shorter male nodded. "Yes."

"Which are?"

He short blonde sighed as if explaining it to a child. "I am put this in a way you can understand. Zombies..."

Dante laughed. "You believe in Zombies?"

Leon glared. "They are real. Stop laughing! This is serious stuff."

Dante took the moment to calm himself. "Sure...sure.." he covered his mouth. "And you have seen these Zombies?"

Leon continued to glare. "Yes, I have. I have killed hundreds of them."

Dante burst out into laughter again. "Sure you have!"

Leon turned away from the demon hunter and walked away, the dog followed loyaly behind him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you..."

"Aww why? I am sorry I will stop teasing." He followed the short blonde snickering behind him. Leon continued to walk away ignoring him now. Dante frowned. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Leon only turned around to glare. "Well, you did."

Dante decided he hated this mans' eyes. They had depth. It made Dante feel small and childish when he knew he was the older one. He hated it. He felt like he needed to fight back.

"Don't get pissy. Your 'Zombies' are probably just demons."

The blonde stopped walking and turned to look at the demon hunter slowly. This time it was his turn to burst out into laughter. "Demons?"

Dante glared. "Yeah...demons."

"You think demons are real?"

"I know they are. I kill them for a living."

"And I kill Zombies for a living."

"Zombies aren't real."

"Neither are demons."

Dante bit back a growl. "How can you say that? There are countless demon attacks everyday."

Leon walked back to look up at the demon hunter in anger. He held his shoulders higher to make himself look taller. Dante had to hold back a laugh. It was like a cat raising its hair.

"And how can you say there is no such thing as the infected? Raccoon City wasn't exactly a secret."

"Raccoon what?"

This time when the young blonde glared the dog growled with him. Without a word Leon turned and walked away.

Dante blinked not sure what just happened and followed silently. Every now and then he would voice how sorry he was. The blonde acted as if he wasn't there. Dante decided to not to mention raccoons around the other man.

After an hour of silence the blonde turned to face him again. Dante blinked. His eyes seemed so much younger now.

"Look," Leon started, pulling Dante out of his thoughts. " I don't know why you're here, but if you really are that obvious to what's going on here you need to go. Saddler will harm you and probably take an interest in you seeing as you have special healing powers. You need to go." Leon turned away again. "Go back the way you came."

Dante scowled. "I'm not in danger, if anything you're-"

Dante blinked. There it was again that feeling at no gravity. The demon blinked and reached forward as he fell back his vision becoming black again.

* * *

Leon turned to see if the strange man was still following him. He blinked seeing not even a trace of him. The dog was gone as well. He sighed. At least that moron had took his advice.

* * *

Dante woke with a pounding headache. Groaning he ran a hand through his hair.

Great...where was he now?

"Dante?"

He groaned again hearing a voice.

"Dante!" another voice yelled.

He sighed."What?"

"You're right." Lady said. "He is alive."

Dante blinked his vision blurry a moment. "What?"

Trish looked at him. "You've been out for two days. A lady called us to get you. You were passed out in an alley."

Dante sat up slowly his head pounding harder. He sat on the couch a moment holding his head in his hands.

"The dog..."

Lady raised a brow. "You mean that one?" she pointed across the room.

Dante's head shut up instantly to find the mutt laying lazily in the corner of the room.

"We found him next to you." Trish voiced.

"He wouldn't let us near you at first." Lady added. "But then we promised not to harm you and he calmed down." She walked over and sat beside him casually. "Now what happened?"

"I was in Spain..."

The two looked at him in worry.

"That's not possible." Lady said. "That's too far away and you were only missing for a couple hours."

Trish nodded. "Now tell us what happened."

Dante frowned ignoring them. "Are Zombies real?"

Lady blinked "What?"

Trish frowned. "Dante, what's this all about?"

Dante sighed. "I mean it is possible, right? Demons are real...why not zombies?"

The two females shared a look. Trish patted his knee. "Go back to sleep. We'll handle Devil May Cry for today."

Dante sighed and nodded quietly laying down. A moment later he heard the small patter of patted feet. The mutt casually layed next to the couch. Dante sighed. It was all probably just a dream...but if that was true...

What the hell happened to him?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dante cannot put his finger on it. It felt so real! But the longer he thought about it the more it had to be a dream. There was no way it was real. The only evidence he had of the encounter was the dog and that wasn't really evidence if he thought about it. It had only been one day since then, but it felt like forever. He kept playing the conversation he had with the short blonde in his head over and over again. He had said Zombies were real and had looked so serious when he had said it. Now that Dante thought about it he looked offended when laughed about it. Dante wasn't ready to believe that there were zombies out there, but he was worried that there might be something else out there. The picture of the boarded windows came to mind and Dante started to worry for the blonde. He was still human after all. Even if he had managed to sneak up and stab the half breed in the shoulder ...Dante still worried.

Dante shook his head. He was worrying for nothing. It was just a dream. A vivid dream...with a gorgeous blonde. That was the weird part though. Usually if he had a dream with a blonde they would be holding a strawberry Sunday and whispering seductively in his ear...Maybe he woke up before he got to that part. The thought was extremely disappointing.

Beside him the dog let out a low whine. The half breed frowned down at the dog.

"What's wrong now? I already let you outside to use the bathroom twice already. You might wanna get that bladder problem checked out by the way."

When the dog whined again Dante gave up and walked over to the door and opened it for him. The Dog sat in front of Dante ignoring the door and whining louder. Dante frowned.

"The hell is your problem?"

Lady walked over from her seat at the demon slayers desk. She casually patted the dog on the head. "Maybe something wrong?"

Dante frowned. "What?"

"Ya know, animals have a six sense about those things."

* * *

Leon would usually not think about things at a time like this, but right now it needed to be said...He was one unlucky bastard. First he finds Ashley which is great and very good even. His luck seems to be changing for once around this place. Apparently he might have spoken too soon though...

He tells Ashley to hide outside while he looks inside the building for supplies and wouldn't ya know it as soon as he is a good ways inside out of nowhere he is grabbed by the throat...again!

* * *

Dante laughed.

"OH of course he can."

Lady shrugged. "Dogs can sense these things. You should see where he takes you."

Dante sighed. "Like I don't have better things to do."

* * *

Leon gasped and grabbed the unbelievably large hand that was around his throat.

"Mendez!" He snarled as he saw who it was.

* * *

The dog whined louder causing the Devil hunter to grow annoyed.

"What do you want dog?"

* * *

Leon struggled trashing back and forth violently.

"Let go ya big freak! I-"

The agent stopped when the larger man lowered him to his face. Mendez stared into the small blonde's eyes before flashing him a yellow smile. Without a word the man pulled him closer...

and sniffed him...

Leon's eyes widen and he tried to pull away.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING!?

* * *

The Dog started to bark and tugged on Dante's pant leg urging him to follow.

"Fine. I will follow you, but this better be good."

* * *

Mendez pulled back as Leon started to struggle and glared at the young blonde. He looked almost offended that Leon would want to get away from him. The grip around his throat tightened causing Leon to pause in his struggle. Once Leon held still the grip loosened.

As Mendez continued to stare at him he could only look at the tall freak in confusion.

* * *

Dante took his time following the dog. The dog would run ahead and look back to see if Dante was following. When he saw the demon slayer was only walking casually he started to growl at him.

"Okay Okay I will hurry it up. Jeesh..."

* * *

Mendez pulled Leon closer until their faces were not even an inch apart. Leon could only stare. What was this freak up to? The thick tension was only broken when the freak pulled him closer and

...licked his cheek.

Leon started to kick again.

EW! ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!

This was NOT happening!

* * *

After a few minutes of running and following the dog Dante and Lady seemed to have somehow lost it.

"You go that way and I will go this way." Lady suggested.

Dante nodded and sighed. All this for a stupid dog. No use in being angry about it. Dante took off going down an alley way. Once out of sight of everyone else he stopped.

"Shit! Not again!"

And just like before he felt himself falling into what he could only describe as nothingness.

* * *

Leon struggled his hardest, clawing at the man's grip.

"You are so fragile." Mendez finally spoke. "And yet you are so deadly."

The freak finally dropped the agent. Leon gasped for air as he hit the floor. Mendez continued to speak.

"They know you are a threat and I do as well...but none of us seem to be able to let you go."

Leon scowled. "The hell are you talking about?" Leon shouted and he crawled away, not letting his back face the man.

"You could be useful and to get rid of such...such a treasure would be such a waist."

"T-treasure!? How the hell am I a treasure?" He pulled out his gun as the man approached. "Look, I don't know what you are playing at and I don't quite care. All I know is this ends here."

The freak only seemed to be angered by this "No...No! Do you not see? This is where it begins. For you...and for me..."

Leon blinked owlishly at the man.

* * *

Dante groaned sitting up. What the hell happened? Blinking he looked around lazily. He was in front of an old building and he could see a dim light coming from the slightly cracked door. Groaning he stood and brushed himself off. He silently walked over to the door taking in his surroundings. The place was dim and reeked to high heavens. Dante sighed. He was in the bad part of Spain again...

Was it weird he was actually excited to be back? Maybe he could finish this dream with the hot blonde after all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strangled noise coming from within the building. Quietly he peeked through the slightly ajar door.

Dante blinked, shocked to see the blonde struggling within a tall man's grip. He scowled. This could get ugly.

"You are so fragile." The freakishly tall man finally spoke. "And yet you are so deadly."

Dante sighed in relief when the tall fucker dropped the blonde. Leon gasped for air as he hit the floor. The fucker continued to speak.

"They know you are a threat and I do as well...but none of us seem to be able to let you go."

Leon scowled and Dante frowned. Could this man ever not look beautiful? Even when he scowled he looked gorgeous.

"The hell are you talking about?" Leon shouted as he crawled away, not letting his back face the man.

"You could be useful and to get rid of such...such a treasure would be such a waist."

Dante snorted. Tall and ugly was hitting on the poor blonde. Guess that's the down side to beauty. Every creep wants a piece of it.

"T-treasure!? How the hell am I a treasure?" He pulled out his gun as the man approached. "Look, I don't know what you are playing at and I don't quite care. All I know is this ends here."

Dante smiled. Ouch...Let's see how the tall fucker handles extreme rejection.

Fucker only seemed to be angered by this "No...No! Do you not see? This is where it begins. For you...and for me..."

Leon blinked owlishly at the man and Dante had to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Okay it was time to intervene...

Kicking the door open Dante pointed his gun at the man.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for a marriage proposal?"

"Dante!" Leon yelled surprised.

Dante was never going to get over this man saying his name.

"Yeah, it's me. You need help or should I leave you two love birds alone."

Leon glared and stood up quickly. "That's not even close to being funny."

"To me it is."

"Silence!" Tall and ugly growled. "Who are you?!"

Dante smirked. "Name's Dante."

"Dante." Leon said from across from him. "You need to go. It's way too dangerous for you to be here."

Dante was almost offended by that statement. "Trust me. I've handled worse than tall and ugly here."

Leon sighed. "Fine, so be it. Just don't get in my way."

"Yeah, cause you totally had this handled before I walked in- what the hell?"

Dante growled as the man before him started to mutate. This was going to be harder than he thought. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Dante!" Leon shouted, making Dante shiver a little. He may or may not have had it bad for the blonde. Leon then shouted. "You take the high ground and I will handle this."

Dante chuckled. "Nah, you go ahead. I think I've got this one covered."

Leon scowled. "Dante, this is serious!"

"Leon!" A far off female voice screamed causing Leon to go still.

"Ashley!" Leon made a move to go around the large man.

"You aren't going anywhere! You and the girl shall come with me!" shouted the tall fucker going to grab the blonde by his throat again.

Dante moved, thinking the blonde would need him. Instead the blonde surprised him completely, by doing the most graceful and sexy thing the half demon had ever seen. This time when the man reached for the blonde's neck Leon was prepared. Gracefully he flipped backwards, kicking the fucker in the jaw as he did. When he landed the monstrous centipede looking fuck lunged for him. Without an ounce of fear the blonde looked the creature in the eyes and took aim. He fired and his shoot rang true, hitting the thing in between the eyes. The creature yelled in pain holding it's head.

"Come on!" Leon yelled to him grabbing his arm and tugging him out the door. "We'll handle him later. Right now we need to catch up with Ashley!"

"We'll never catch up at this rate. Here, get on my back."

"What? We don't have time for this-"

"Trust me. I am doing you a favor." He knelt down waiting for him to get on.

* * *

If Leon was honest with himself he would say he had been relieved when the silver haired man burst through the door. And if he was being real honest with himself he would say his heart might have skipped a beat. It was odd considering he barely knew the man, but there was no denying that you didn't have to know someone well to be attracted to them. Dante had an exotic look to him with his silver hair and dangerous looking eyes. Everything about the man screamed for him to stay away. He should stay away actually. He barley knew this man. For all he knew he was working for Saddler. He needed to distance himself from the man after this. But then Dante has to put him on the spot by asking him to trust him. He couldn't do it of course. There was too much at stake and he really needed to get Ashley back. But yet he found himself slowly getting on the man's back.

This was ridiculous. What would a piggy back ride h-

"Oh god!" he yelled startled as the man took off at top speed.

Leon could hear Dante's laugh and if the blonde hadn't been so startled he would have hit the idiot. Instead he settled for wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Is this Ashley girl blonde?"

"Yeah. Hey, that's her up ahead!"

And just when Leon didn't think his day could get anymore weird Dante leaped into the air. Dante could jump high...really really high. At the moment he was storing a mental note to demand to know what the hell Dante was.

The man landed gracefully(too gracefully) next to the small group of villagers that had kidnapped the president's daughter.

"Okay people," Dante said letting him off his back " let the girl go and no one gets hurt."

Unlike Dante, Leon didn't bother trying to talk to these people. They were too far gone and would attack without listening to reason. Their only option was to shoot them. Not wasting a second longer he took aim and took out two. He was on his third on when a fierce looking Dante ripped his gun away from him.

"What are you doing!" The agent yelled.

"I should ask you the same question! You can't go around killing people like that!"

Leon sighed. "Dante these people are too far gone. They're infected and-"

"There is no such thing as zombies!"

"Not infected with the virus, infected with parasites!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dante, look out!" he pulled the man away from one of the villagers. It was one of the ones he had shot a moment ago. They were so infected that it had sprouted a disgusting scythe from it's head.

"They're just like the tall fucker." Dante said coming to the realization of what they were.

It took Leon a moment to realize who he was talking about before he nodded. "Yeah, just like Mendez. Aim and shot them in the head. Watch out. Some of them get up and look like that one."

Dante nodded and jumped into the swing of things. Leon couldn't help, but notice the man did not care at all for conserving ammo. He'd shoot without aiming and didn't stop until there was little left of the enemy. Leon decided to take out the one holding Ashley before Dante, not really trusting him to not make Ashley into Swiss cheese. The agent put away his gun and ran over, scooping up the girl. He looked her over, making sure she was fine. As far as he knew she was only unconscious.

"She alright?" Dante asked putting away his guns and walking over.

"Yeah, they knocked her out. I need to get her to a hiding place until she wakes up." He sighed. "There's a shack near here, but we can't stay. Mendez is probably close."

"I wouldn't worry about him. I can handle him."

"I am not worried about if I can handle him. I am worried about her. She needs to rest before I get her out of here."

Dante nodded. "Who is she anyway."

Leon frowned. If Dante was working for them he would already know about Ashley so what harm would it be in telling him? "She's the president's daughter. I was sent here to rescue her."

"You work for the government?"

"Yes, I am an agent."

"Agent Leon."

"Leon S. Kennedy."

"I guess I was wrong then."

Leon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you couldn't get in sexier and then you tell me all this."

Leon could only stare. Dante smiled and the blonde was sure it was because the dumbfounded look on his face.

...How do you respond to another man hitting on you? Okay, there was no denying he had a thing for Dante, but he knew nothing would ever happen. He had a mission to finish and things like these only got in the way. (Yes he was speaking from experience) Never would he had thought Dante would be attracted to him.

"You okay there, gorgeous?" Dante asked, making Leon's face turn red.

"W-what?"

"You look like I broke you."

"I am fine. Your teasing doesn't bother me."

Dante frowned. "I am not teasing you. I am stating the obvious...Wait...you're serious. You have no idea that you're a total babe!" Dante started to laugh.

Leon decided to silently fume. "I am going to find her a place to rest. You can either follow me or go away. " He turned walking off with the girl his face still red.

* * *

Dante laughed as he watched the small blonde walk away. Sighing, he took a step to follow. He got in three before he fell backwards.

_no no no not again! I'm not ready to go yet!_

But nothing he could do or say could stop it he fell into nothingness and woke up in an alley way to a dog licking his face.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. Everything will be explained on my profile. Thanks for reading and stay safe guys.**


End file.
